This invention relates to ladders. More particularly, the invention relates to safety devices for a ladder and in still greater particularity, to a ladder including an anchoring system.
It is well known that ladders and in particular extension type ladders present significant safety concerns. Such ladders especially long ladders and those when fully extended become increasingly unstable, particularly in regard to their likelihood to slip or bounce or otherwise move on the ground which of course presents a significant safety hazard to the user.
Devices either anchoring ladders to the ground or decreasing their likelihood to slip exist and typically include enlarged or non-skid high friction pads or feet on the lower end of the ladder such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,689 and 2,936,849. These devices are particularly effective on non-earth, hard, smooth support surfaces and, although reduce the likelihood of slipping, they do not provide for positive anchoring of the ladder. Another device which does provide for more positive anchoring is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,323. That device includes a pair of oppositely extending pivotable arms carrying spring biased spikes attached to the side rails of the ladder which extend fore and aft of the ladder and which are pushed into the earth. Although, as noted, this device provides for more positive lateral and fore and aft restraint, it does not provide for effective upward restraint of the ladder. Further, the device is rather complicated requiring various springs, pins and lever arms and pivot shafts which is not desirable.